doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Forgotten Suns Chapter Twenty Four
As they arrived at the flight deck, the Doctor had a slightly better understanding - or at least, the inklings of a theory - as to what had happened to Null’s ship. (Apparently, it had never been considered necessary to name the vessel.) The pilot had filled him in on his own experiences since being woken, and outlined the damage that had been suffered by his craft: the Doctor was particularly keen to study the data-chip that Null had mentioned. For his own part, the Doctor had promised to do whatever he could to assist, but cautioned that much of this would depend on the condition of the Tardis. He was somewhat alarmed when he looked into the corner she had occupied, and found it vacant. Responding to his involuntary squawk of surprise, Null spoke quickly. “Not to worry, Doctor, I moved your blue box earlier. I… well, I didn’t know what it was - I’m afraid that I tried to open it, but it is more substantial than it looks. I don’t think I damaged it.” He carefully placed the Doctor down by the Tardis, and the scruffy little man clapped his hands and began to run around the thing. Suddenly he popped his head back around and excused himself. “Oops! Just going to check on the old girl, Null! Back in a jiffy, I promise!” The pilot might have felt concerned, if he hadn’t rapidly grown to like this odd little alien so much: he could not imagine the Doctor leaving Zoe and Jamie behind - but he was curious to see how the Doctor got in and out of this ‘Tardis’. He stepped around the box and settled himself down on the floor nearby to watch for his return, mindful that the others would be arriving shortly. These Oortelian creatures had seemed much more comfortable in his seated presence, and Null genuinely wanted to put them at ease, if he could. The Doctor was beaming as he stepped out of the Tardis through a little door that Null had originally taken to be part of its odd decoration. His step was jaunty as he marched out, and he cried out in triumph as he noticed the arrival of the rest of this impromptu peace delegation. “Hello, Zoe! Wonderful news, Jamie! Splendid news, in fact! The old girl has managed to sort herself out in our absence, the clever old thing!” He was so happy that he didn’t even consider how the Oortelians might regard his dazzling dental display. As it happened, both Palasar and Faramandar were gazing around in confusion, trying to locate this unexpected additional person. Null allowed the Doctor and his friends to indulge in another round of congratulations, before pointedly clearing his throat. The Doctor looked contrite. “Ah, yes… sorry old chap, it’s just such a relief to find that the damage wasn’t permanent. But you’re quite right, we must get on…’ He stepped away from Jamie and Zoe, checking to see that he had everyone’s attention, and coughed politely into his hand. ‘Now then everyone, Null and I have had quite an interesting little chat on the way here, and I believe that I may be able to expedite matters somewhat. Now that my ship has repaired itself…” “That’s your ship?” The two Oortelians asked in unison, staring at the Tardis in frank disbelief. “Yes, well, she may not look like much, but I’m actually very fond of her myself…’ The Doctor was pleased (and privately amused), to see Palasar look at the floor and shuffle her feet, like a child being scolded for being naughty. Faramandar simply blinked acknowledgement of the gentle rebuke, so he nodded back, accepting the apology. ‘As I was saying, I should now be able to access Null’s records through my own systems… Oh! I’m getting ahead of myself, sorry! Would you care to tell everyone about your data device, Null?” He asked, smiling up at the seated giant. Zoe volunteered to take over the translating, as Null retrieved the data-chip from his wrist pad to show the others. “This small chip - hopefully - contains a full download of my ships records.’ Zoe said, repeating the pilot’s word verbatim for the benefit of the Oortelians. ‘Zoe helped me to retrieve them, but they will take a great deal of time to study, if run through my own systems. Zoe’s friend, the Doctor here, believes that he may be able to access the information faster from his own ship, which is why I have agreed to hand this over. Doctor?” Null offered the chip, and the Doctor wrapped his arms around it, as if carrying a large box. “Ah, thank you, Null,’ replied the Doctor, struggling a little with his burden, then addressed the Oortelians, ‘you see, the Tardis is a lot more advanced than she looks and, well, you could say that we have a special relationship. I hope to cobble together an interface that will allow us to get a look at what this, er… chip contains. If it works, I should be able to run a patch into Null’s master control board, and Bert’s your father’s brother! Now then, Jamie, Zoe… while I work in the Tardis, I think you should help our Oortelian friends get to know Null a little better, but I may require your assistance at some point. Would that be acceptable to you two?” He asked Palasar and Faramandar hopefully. Fortunately, everyone appeared to find this arrangement acceptable - even Faramandar, who had been noticeably quiet until now - so the Doctor ducked back into the Tardis and closed the door behind himself firmly. Struggling a little with the awkwardly shaped chip, he made his way over to the hexagonal console and placed it against the podium. “Now then, old girl,’ he announced into the air as he pondered his best course of action, ‘I know that you have been through a lot recently, but I really am going to need your help here.” Various panels and hatches sprang open, both in the side of the podium, and on top of the console; and the Doctor rubbed his hands together appreciatively as he began to study the mish-mash of wires and gadgetry revealed. “Ah, of course!’ he announced happily, ‘an excellent suggestion, old girl!” and he set to work wrecking the Tardis once more. When the Doctor dashed back into the Tardis, Jamie was unsurprised that Zoe, apparently brimming with newfound confidence, casually took charge of the situation. “I think that the best thing we could do, Jamie, is if I talk for Null, and you represent your Oortelian friends. At least, it’s a way to start - I know Null better, and you seem to be get along well with Palasar, at least!’ She must have noticed his slightly pained expression, asking worriedly, ‘Don’t you think so, Jamie?” “Aye… Mebbe so,’ the Highlander answered slowly, trying to work out why he felt so uncomfortable, ‘but… do ye’ no think that might look as if we were taking sides, Zoe? I mean, should we no present ourselves as neutered parties, like the Doctor does? It usually seems to work for him…” He trailed of again as Zoe blinked at him a few times, a slight flush creeping into her cheeks. “Um… I think you mean ‘neutral’, Jamie. But I see what you mean… I suppose I - we - could try it that way, as long as everyone is happy with that approach?’ Nobody offered any immediate objections, so Zoe perked up, smiling brightly around the unusual gathering. ‘Lovely! Well, who wants to start?” Jamie silently cursed himself, not having thought to warn her of Palasar’s advice about smiling - and Zoe’s smile was very difficult not to notice! However, even though Faramandar stiffened slightly as the girl aimed her dazzlingly white teeth at him, Palasar was quick to restrain the soldier with a hurriedly whispered explanation. Apparently unaware of this byplay, Zoe’s attention was drawn back to the pilot, who had shifted forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “Zoe? More than anything else - at the moment - I would like to know where these people have come from, and what they are doing on my ship. What are their intentions, and what do they want from me? I very much wish to deal with them on a peaceful footing, but I do not consider these to be unreasonable questions.” Zoe nodded in agreement, then paused for a moment, perhaps wondering how to phrase Null’s questions without causing offense. Jamie nipped in to give her a quick warning about how the Oortelians regarded the baring of teeth. She looked very surprised, then became quickly annoyed and poked him in the chest. “Well, you could have told me earlier, Jamie!’ She pivoted away to address Palasar and the big bruiser. Basically Zoe just repeated all of Null’s questions, which surprised Jamie, because the young Scot had understood them perfectly the first time. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting - Zoe sounded exactly the same as she always did; but it was quite clear that the Oortelians could now understand her perfectly well also. Come to that, why did the giant space alien language that Null spoke - and the lizard tongue of the Oortelians - both sound exactly the same… but they couldn’t understand each other? He glanced up at the pilot, but the blank golden screen of his space helmet told Jamie nothing. On the other hand, Palasar seemed to listening to Zoe with rapt attention, and Faramandar was nodding understanding at each question, as if they were hearing something entirely different from what his pretty wee friend was actually saying! Jamie decided that he would never understand Tardis magic. After Zoe had finished speaking, Palasar stepped forward to reply, but was gently restrained by a large hand on her shoulder. “Excuse me, Specialist. I have a question of my own.’ Much to Jamie’s surprise, the hulking soldier then addressed him directly. “Tell me, friend Jaymee, are friend Zoee’s words an accurate translation?” Jamie, feeling quite insulted on Zoe’s behalf, couldn’t help bristling a little as he snapped. “Aye, she said exactly what yon pilot said, ye Sassenach! And I’ll thank ye’ to no’ be implying otherwise, if you wish tae call me friend!” Faramandar raised his hands in a pacifying gesture, saying “Do not be offended, Jaymee, these are important matters that we are to discuss. It seems only wise to be sure that we understand one another clearly.’ He turned back to Palasar. ‘Specialist Third. Do you believe that you have a sufficient understanding of the original mission profile to give Null a non-specific general overview?” Palasar blinked in confusion at the convoluted wording of the question, and Jamie couldn’t blame her! This Faramandar seemed like more of a Redcoat the more he spoke! Still, he was pleased to see his alien friend rally, deliberately reaching out a hand to the understandably offended looking Zoe, before replying to the big man. “My apologies, Zo-Eee, I am sure that the First meant no offense… Sir, I can give an account of our journey, what we hoped to find, maybe even explain that we thought this ship a derelict: did not expect to find it occupied… Is that acceptable, Sir?” The large soldier paused, rubbing his chin in thought. To Jamie it almost looked like Faramandar was listening to some inner voice, awakening a nagging suspicion that the young Scot couldn’t quite pin down. To everyone’s surprise, Null suddenly asked, “What is the delay, Zoe? Are they going to answer me?” Once this was translated, Faramandar quickly gave Palasar permission to speak. “However,’ he cautioned her, ‘please emphasise that you are not an expert, and your account is more that of an enthusiastic observer. I think it is also worth mentioning that, if we are able to assure that each party has no hostile intentions, we would like to invite Null to enter into a dialogue with others aboard our ship. They may be able to answer his questions more… thoroughly.” Jamie decided that there was just a little too much beating about the bush going on for his liking. “Palasar, would you like me tae introduce you to Null once more? I’m sure that he deserves a full translation of what Faramandar has just said to you - just tae be sure everyone understands one another, ye’ mind.” Palasar looked uncertainly towards the Ghost First, who was glowering silently at the youthful Highlander. After a moment, the large man acknowledged her, but his words were most unexpected. “The Clade Commander apologises, Specialist, but he has been monitoring events for a short time. Perhaps you would be kind enough to explain this to Null before you begin. You are authorised to speak as you will, but if our host would like to speak to the Commander directly, he requests that you act as his proxy.” “Oh.’ Palasar blinked, flicked out her tongue a couple of times, and then nodded in sudden realisation. “Of course! You’ve fixed the problem! I mean… Yes, Sir!’ Suddenly she winced and jerked her head, then made an adjustment to the side of her helmet. “Loud and clear, Sir… Thank you, Commander, I shall do my best.” Taking a deep breath, the now very nervous looking young woman nodded her thanks to Faramandar, and began to address the giant pilot. Category:Forgotten Suns